


Kisses Like Candy

by pcybloom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Anyways, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcybloom/pseuds/pcybloom
Summary: The first time Doyoung goes to the convenience store at night, it’s because his brother forces him into it. And the times after that? Doyoung blames the cute cashier with the healing smile.





	Kisses Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> everyone needs a cute cashier yuta amirite
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Hey hyung, can you go and get me a pack of potato chips?”

Doyoung looks up from his book to see his younger brother, Jeno, looking at him from his place on the couch, laying down in a strange position Doyoung cannot even imagine himself being comfortable in.

“We don’t have potato chips right now” Doyoung says, shaking his head. He checks the time on his phone: 11:47 PM. “But you can go get yourself a pack tomorrow when you go out.” He lowers his gaze, turning back to his book.

“Nah, I don’t want to wait until tomorrow. I want you to go outside and get me one.” Jeno whines, his lips forming a cute pout that would make anyone give in, except Doyoung. As much as he loved his little brother, Doyoung had gotten used to the tricks Jeno tended to pull, so he was pretty much immune to the cute pouts, eye smiles, and sad puppy eyes by now.

“And what makes you think I will do that?”

“The fact that you couldn’t want to upset your lovely brother?” Jeno keeps looking at him, hopefully, waiting for his older brother to give in. When he realises that acting cute won’t work, he changes routes.

“Or maybe the fact that that you wouldn’t want to wake up with ice cubes in your bed for the next 2 weeks?” He tries, still keeping his innocent smile on, yet Doyoung feels like the whole meaning of it has changed from ‘innocence’ to ‘not-so-subtle threat’ now.

Knowing that his brother will stay true to his previous words if he doesn’t fulfill his wish, Doyoung puts his book down once again and stands up. “I can’t believe I’ve been threatened by a highschooler. My pride is in pieces on the floor right now.”

“Right where it belongs!” Jeno adds cheekily, and Doyoung wonders when the hell his brother grew up so much to talk to him like that. It was almost as if they weren’t 4 years apart, but actually twins.

Choosing to not say anything in return, Doyoung picks up his phone and heads to his bedroom to get his wallet. Right as he is pulling on his old, now-grey white Nike shoes at the door, he hears Jeno yell “Don’t forget to get them extra salted! Oh, and also get me some Pepsi!” from the living room. A few seconds later, he adds “Please!”

Doyoung walks out the door with a smile on his face.

There’s a convenience store that’s a fifteen minute walk from their house. There’s a bell hanging over the door, and it rings as Doyoung walks in. There’s also a sign showing the opening and closing hours; and since today is a weekday, they’re closing earlier than usual, at 1 AM. Doyoung checks the time on his phone again, 12:07 AM. He keeps his head low as he makes his way in, his long bangs covering his face; not wanting any attention on him in case someone he knows is present, although that’s unlikely at such a late hour.

As he makes his way to the chips aisle in the back of the store, he catches a glimpse of the cashier, a boy -a man- around his age, and he stops in his tracks. He seems around Doyoung’s age, staring at his smart phone screen and seeming very bored since there probably aren’t a lot of people coming in at this time of the night. The thing is: the guy is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. From his faded pink hair that sits on top of his head in a stylish mess to his full lips and prominent cheekbones, the boy might as well be from one of Doyoung’s wildest dreams.

Not realising that he’s been practically gawking at the boy for longer than necessary, Doyoung is startled when the boy looks up from his phone, meeting his gaze and flashing a quick smile at him. Despite the crazy rate at which his hearts starts to beat, Doyoung manages to give a tiny, stiff nod in return before continuing his way to the chips aisle.

Trying to stop the panicked gay in him from taking over, Doyoung stands in front of the big rack of chips and pretends to consider his options when he already knows exactly what he’s going to get, and tries to think of ways to talk to the handsome cashier. When he comes up with a truckload of zero ideas in total, Doyoung decides that it’s too late for his brain to function properly enough to talk to a guy as handsome as this, and hopes that maybe he can talk to him some other time. And with that, he grabs two bags of chips of the brand that he knows Jeno likes, and makes his way to the far back of the store where the fridge full of drinks is located.

While he’s trying to decide whether he should get iced coffee or a can of Pepsi, Doyoung hears footsteps behind him. Afraid to look back -for what reason, he doesn’t know- he stays still, looking adamantly at the bottles in his hands. He sees the guy from the corner of his eye, crouched to open a big box full of 1-gallon milk bottles and starting to place them on the shelves one by one. It looks like a boring and tiresome job. Doyoung kind of wants to help him, he doesn’t know why. Maybe he just wants to linger around a little more, or maybe he wants to see the boy smile once more when he offers help.

So he does.

The boy’s shocked expression after Doyoung turns to face him and suddenly blurts out “Would you like some help with that?” isn’t strange, Doyoung himself is surprised too. Trying very hard to stop himself from hitting his own head from embarrassment, Doyoung looks at the boy with masked hope. He must seem incredibly weird to the boy, coming to the store in the middle of the night and offering him help, and looking hopeful to do some labor work too. He just hopes the cute cashier is kind enough to not point out the absurdity in the situation.

“Oh, I mean, this isn’t any fun to do; and it’s my job too, it wouldn’t be fair for you to do it instead of me!”

The way the boy smiles shyly up at him and his hand goes to his neck to scratch at it -probably a shy habit, Doyoung notes- is so cute that Doyoung thinks his heart might burst out of his chest any minute.

“You’re probably tired from working all day, and it’d be faster and easier for us to do it together. And it’s nothing to worry about, I mean, I offered to help first, so.” Doyoung insists; excluding the “And you’re the most gorgeous person I have ever seen so I want to get to know you and take you on cheesy dates and hold your hand”.

“I- I mean if you really don’t mind...” the cute boy finally gives in, his words turning into a soft mumble by the end of his sentence. It takes Doyoung a few more seconds than he’d like to admit to realise that the boy is waiting for him to say his name, and as soon as he catches up, he blurts out:

“It’s Doyoung.”

“Okay. Thank you Doyoung, really” the smile that the boy gives him at that moment is so pure and bright that for a second, Doyoung thinks he might go blind. And when you add the way the boy says Doyoung’s name so softly, Doyoung can’t help but smile back softly.

“I’m Yuta, by the way” the boy -Yuta- adds when Doyoung also crouches down next to him. Doyoung notices a slight blush on the boy’s cheeks, but doesn’t comment on it. It’s probably because he’s tired from stacking milk bottles anyway.

“Yuta...” Doyoung tests the name out on his tongue, and finds that it might just be his new favourite thing to say. “That doesn’t really sound Korean?” he questions as they both start to take the milk out of the big carton box and stack the bottles into the fridge.

“Oh, yeah, I’m Japanese! I study at Hanyang University.”

“Are you serious? I go there too! What’s your major?” Doyoung asks curiously, surprised at the coincidence.

“Look at the odds! I’m a dance major, senior year. You?”

“I’m a biology major, third year. Wait, how old are you?”

“22”

“Oh, I’m 21. I guess you’re my hyung then!”

Yuta chuckles at that. “I mean, I don’t really mind if you don’t call me that , but sure.”

They keep stacking the milk bottles while getting to know each other better, and Doyoung finds himself getting more and more infatuated with the Japanese boy. He’s very sweet, kind, and funny; and he makes Doyoung feel at ease even though he knows very little about the boy. The smiles Yuta gives him are one of a kind, brilliant smiles that make Doyoung question if the boy really is real or if he’s just dreaming.

Their conversation is light-hearted, but makes Doyoung question if they’re flirting or not. Yuta is acting very sweet to him, sending him bright smiles and nudging him here and then; but Doyoung can’t help but wonder if that’s just the way he is with everyone. He doesn’t let himself linger too much on thoughts about Yuta possibly flirting with him. Because he’s Doyoung; nerdy, uptight, boring Doyoung. And Yuta is... He’s really something else. Doyoung has only known him for about 15 minutes but he can already feel himself falling for him. Images of them holding hands and going on dates are already filling his head, and he’s afraid they won’t go away for a long, long time.

“So I’m holding him down, right, and then he just gets out of my grasp and runs away! The next thing I know he’s throwing up from the balcony, and it’s all going down to the street!”

“I can’t believe you have so many crazy drunk stories” Doyoung laughs, shaking his head at the pink-haired boy’s hilarious university party memories. And it’s not just the content of the stories either, it’s the way Yuta tells those stories, so lively and excited, making Doyoung feel like he was actually there at the time of the story.

“Yeah, my friends are kinda crazy” Yuta says, shaking his head fondly. Then his eyes open really wide like he’s just had an epiphany, and he turns to Doyoung and says: “I’d love for you to meet them!”

Doyoung freezes for a second. “Are you serious?”

“Well, yes, of course!” His voice is full of joy, like Doyoung meeting his friends is the best thing that could happen to him. “They would instantly fall in love with you!”

Doyoung is still unsure about whether Yuta’s flirting with him or not, yet he still can’t help but blush at his words.

“I’d love that too.” He smiles, looking into Yuta’s eyes. Usually, Doyoung struggles with making eye-contact, but with Yuta it just comes naturally to him. The way he’s looking back at him just warms his heart, and Doyoung wonders if people who get to talk to Yuta on a daily-basis know how lucky they are.

Soon enough, they’re done with stacking the milk bottles, but neither of them make any move to get up; instead choosing to sit on the floor and lean their backs against the fridge. It’s silent for a while when Doyoung’s phone buzzes in his sweatpants’ pocket. It’s Jeno calling.

“My brother” Doyoung says to Yuta -who nods in understanding- before accepting the call.

“Yes?” There’s no need for greetings, they’re brothers and they see each other every day; at this point a kind greeting would seem unusual to both.

“Where are you? It’s been an hour!” comes Jeno’s voice from the other end, frustrated. Doyoung can imagine him with his eyes open wide, trying to control his volume as to not disturb their already moody neighbours.

This makes Doyoung move his phone from his ear to check the time, and yes, it’s almost 1 AM now. Huh.

“Oh, I guess it has.” Doyoung says, sounding almost apologetic while looking at Yuta’s side profile - he has his turned the other way, showing his respect for Doyoung and his brother’s privacy. Of course, him turning his head away doesn’t mean he can’t hear their phone call, but it shows that he isn’t purposefully eavesdropping. It’s kind of cute, Doyoung thinks.

“So? Are you coming anytime soon? Hopefully with my chips and coke?” Jeno questions, sounding impatient. “If you aren’t here by 1:45 I’m going to sleep and unless you have your keys with you -which I doubt you do- you’re not getting in.”

“Yes, yes don’t worry about your snacks I’ll get them. And I’ll be back soon, so don’t go to sleep.”

“You better. Anyways, bye.” And with that, Jeno ends the call without even letting Doyoung say a simple ‘bye’.

“This brat, I swear to god” Doyoung mumbles, but still chuckles against himself.

“He sent me here to get him snacks” Doyoung explains, even though Yuta didn’t ask him anything. “Now he’s complaining about me being late.”

Yuta smiles a little at that. “I guess I kept you hostage here for too long.”

“No! Remember that I was the one who offered to help” Doyoung reminds him. And I wouldn’t mind if you kept me even longer, he wants to add; but manages to stop himself before the words escape his mouth.

“That’s true, I guess” Yuta mumbles, and there he goes with his hand at the back of his neck again, scratching at it. By now, Doyoung is sure that it’s definitely a shy habit. It’s cute.

“Thank you, really. You helped me a lot and you also kept me company. It can get pretty boring, the night shift” Yuta confesses, looking Doyoung right in the eye; and Doyoung is so glad he offered help that it might as well be the best decision he’s made in his 21 years of living.

“No problem, your company is way better than my brother’s anyway” Doyoung says, only half jokingly; which Yuta chuckles at.

“Well, it was a pleasure.” Yuta says, and he winks. Doyoung suddenly gets the urge to scream at the top of his lungs like a schoolgirl but reminds himself that he is a grown 21-year-old man. A wink shouldn’t matter this much to him, but oh it does. It so definitely does. Especially when it’s from a specific handsome Japanese dance major.

A nervous giggle escapes his lips, but he quickly stops himself by slapping his hand over his mouth. He utters a quick ‘Sorry’, but he can swear that when Yuta is shaking his head fondly at him, he mumbles a small “Cute.” under his breath.

“Well, uh, I should go.” Doyoung says, dusting off his sweatpants as he stands up.

“Yeah, I guess I should start closing up too” Yuta says, standing up after Doyoung.

But Doyoung doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay and spend more time with Yuta, get his number, and maybe even take him on a date.

But he should leave. He’s kept Jeno waiting for long enough, and he can feel his phone buzzing in his sweatpants’ left pocket, signalling his brother’s flurry of annoyed texts coming his way.

“Good luck with that” he smiles softly, when he really wants to say something along the lines of “Please go out with me”, but that’s for another time. If there is another time, that is. Doyoung hopes there will be, because he really, really hopes to see Yuta again.

So once he again, before he realises it, words are coming out of his mouth.

“I really hope to see you again.”

Okay, this time Yuta is definitely blushing. Not to say Doyoung isn’t too, but, oh well.

“Me too. I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks to you.”

Then they’re just standing there, facing each other with the faint lights of the refrigerators illuminating their faces, and the atmosphere around them feels incredibly peaceful. And both of them are really trying to hold on to this moment, but they both know that it’s time that they let it go.

Doyoung thinks about how strange this all is. How he formed a strange, intimate connection with a stranger in such a short time; and how bad he doesn’t want to let this go. The more he thinks about it, the more ridiculous it gets. If he told about this to any of his friends, they would surely laugh at him for being so dramatic. But what’s stranger is that he knows Yuta feels it too, he can see it from the look of his eyes. That’s how he knows he’s not overreacting or overanalysing things, because he knows Yuta understands it, feels it. That makes Doyoung more hopeful, knowing that Yuta wants to see him again just as badly. He keeps telling himself that there will be another time, that they will meet again. So he turns to the refrigerator next to him, grabs a can of Pepsi, and asks Yuta: “I think I need your help checking these out.”

Yuta chuckles. “I mean, we do have self-check out available, but I understand if you want my help that bad.” He winks, smirking at Doyoung.

Doyoung pretends to be offended, to what, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that in reality, he’s offended by that wink. No one -especially Japanese boys with pink hair named Yuta- should be allowed to wink after midnight. It’s dangerous for the heart health of the population, he thinks.

They walk to the cash register in a comfortable silence that stretches on while Yuta rings Doyoung’s snacks out, and Doyoung pays. “Thanks” Doyoung says, plastic bag containing his brother’s snacks in his right hand.

“Anytime” Yuta smiles. Doyoung feels himself falling a little deeper, and smiles back. And with that, he leaves. The bell on the door chimes at his departure, signalling the end of their encounter.

Despite their age difference of 4 years, Doyoung and Jeno have a pretty solid bond, and they tell each other pretty much everything. So when Jeno keeps pestering Doyoung about what took him so long, Doyoung tells him about Yuta. And to say that Jeno went crazy after finding out that Doyoung didn’t take the Japanese boy’s number is an understatement.

So here they are, on their way to the convenience store. It has barely been 24 hours since Doyoung and Yuta met each other, but Jeno doesn’t seem to care. “Not to be rude, hyung, but I’m sick of your single bullshit” he tells Doyoung. “It has been months since you last liked someone and now you’re being shy? Where’s the Doyoung that I know?”

As much as Doyoung tells his brother what they’re doing is stupid, he still can’t help but get excited at the idea of seeing Yuta. So Jeno’s not forcing him to go, really. It’s his stupid feelings that are. But Jeno does contribute a big part, needless to say.

It is then that Doyoung realises what a mistake he’s making by letting Jeno meet Yuta. He wonders if he’ll even make it out alive, no doubt that his brother will embarrass him to death. He reaches out for Jeno so they can go back home and pretend this never happened, but his brother’s already pushing open the convenience store door, the bell chiming at their arrival.

When Doyoung turns his gaze towards where the cash register is located, he sees Yuta looking at his phone for a brief second before he lifts his head to welcome the new customers. When he sees that it’s Doyoung, he seems to be confused for a second, but his expression quickly changes into one of delight. And when Yuta smiles at him, Doyoung is taken aback by the cashier’s beauty once again. He manages to send a small smile and a wave to Yuta before his younger brother pulls him by his arm and drags him to the cash register.

“Hi! You must be Yuta. You will not believe how much Doyoung hyung has managed to talk about you in the past day. I’m his younger brother, Jeno.”

Yuta seems confused out of his mind as he takes Jeno’s outreached hand, giving him a light handshake. He turns his gaze to Doyoung, who just sighs and mumbles something along the lines of ‘Stop exposing me or I’ll beat your ass’ to Jeno.

“Well, I hope he’s said good things about me!” Yuta says to Jeno, seeming to get used to the situation quickly. _Oh no_, Doyoung thinks, _this is not going to be good_. He knows from last night that Yuta can be a teasing bastard if he wants to, and if he joins forces with his brother, it only means suffering for Doyoung.

“Oh, believe me” Jeno scoffs, “he said very, very good things about you.” That earns him a smack on the back of his head from Doyoung.

“You know” he turns to Yuta, laughing nervously. “Kids and their over exaggerations these days.” Then, he turns to Jeno with a look that says ‘don’t think you’re gonna get away with this’ and mutters: “Didn’t you have snacks that you wanted to buy, Jeno?”

Jeno seems to forget all about his older brother’s desperate love life at the mention of snacks and quickly walks away from the duo to grab some snacks. Relieved that he’s spared from his brother embarrassing him for a few more minutes, he turns to Yuta. Who... seems to be _smirking_ at him? Why is he smirking?

“Well, I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop thinking about the other.” Yuta props his chin on his palm, and looks up at Doyoung from where he’s sitting behind the cash register. His eyes shine like the characters in those animes that Jeno watches and for a second Doyoung can’t believe that the boy in front of him is actually real.

Then he processes what the said boy just said, and he doesn’t know what to do other than blush like a school girl, so he does just that.

Then he hears his best friend Ten’s voice in his head, screaming at him to “stop being a coward and be a confident gay for once”, and he decides that giving it a shot wouldn’t hurt. So he fights away the blush on his cheeks, puts on his most charming smile, and says:

“I mean, how could I? You don’t meet a gorgeous Japanese boy in your corner convenience store every day.”

Doyoung is already ready to start apologising the moment those words leave his mouth, but then he notices that Yuta is _blushing_. Like, full on, cheeks red blushing. And he’s looking away, looking at everything but Doyoung’s face; and Doyoung understands then what Ten had meant by saying that flirting is a game for two.

“Well, I’ll give you that. I _am_ pretty gorgeous, I’ll admit. But compared to you? I don’t think so.” And with that, Yuta seems to get back into his confident self again, winking up at Doyoung. But the boy’s hand is still at his nape from when he was blushing at Doyoung’s compliment, and Doyoung is definitely aware of it. It’s like the Japanese boy is always cute without even knowing it. Doyoung thinks that might be the end of him.

“Well, thanks.”

He hears his best friend screaming _”Is that all? Just a dry ‘thanks’?"_ inside his head, and tries to block his thoughts. He is aware of how bad he is at this, thank you very much.

Doyoung then remembers what he had come here for in the first place. He hopes Yuta won’t find it weird, but they _are _kind of flirting so, probably not?

“So, yeah, anyway” Doyoung starts, playing with the ring on his left hand in an attempt to keep himself from biting his nails. “I was wondering if uhm” he chuckles, trying to act like it’s not that important when it actually very much is, “I was wondering if I could get your number? So we could, you know, talk and stuff?”

Yuta giggles at him, but stops himself immediately as to not disrespect Doyoung, and Doyoung really appreciates that. His pride is already in pieces on the floor right now, and there are very few things that can make it even worse. One of those things is the guy he likes laughing at him when he asks for his number. So he’s glad Yuta is at least sympathetic enough to try to hide his giggle. What he doesn’t expect is Yuta exclaiming “I’m sorry, but you’re just so cute!” and smiling brightly up at him afterwards.

Doyoung doesn’t need a mirror to tell he’s blushing, he can feel his face burning from his cheeks to the back of his neck. He really doesn’t know what to say to that, but thankfully, Yuta finally answers his question.

“Sure! Just give me your phone and I’ll put my number in!” he says, already picking his phone up to hand it to Doyoung. Doyoung gives him his phone, and they both enter their numbers in silence. Doyoung doesn’t know what to save his contact as, so he just enters his number and hands the phone to Yuta.

“There you go” he smiles. Yuta smiles back and gives Doyoung his phone. Before either of them can say anything, Jeno’s walking towards them from the back of the store, stating loudly: “I’m walking to the front now! If you guys are kissing, now is the perfect time to stop!”

Doyoung wants to bang his head on a wall. Many times. But instead, he just pays for the various snacks his brother has picked out after Yuta scans them. The two brothers say good night to Yuta, but Doyoung is about to walk out the store with Jeno ahead of him, Yuta calls for Doyoung. When Doyoung turns around, the Japanese boy is right in front of him.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad you stopped by today, ‘cause I was actually hoping you’d come so I could ask for your number too” Yuta mumbles, looking at Doyoung softly. Doyoung feels his heart melt a little.

“Well, that is just amazing to hear! I’m really glad I came by then.” He might seem too eager, but Doyoung doesn’t care at the moment, because _Yuta was hoping he’d come_. Doyoung fake coughs.

“So... I’ll see you again?”

Yuta smiles. His eyes kind of twinkle for a second. Doyoung finds it magical. “Hopefully very soon.”

The bell on the door chimes with the promise of another time as Doyoung walks out into the night, hurrying to catch up to his brother.

It’s three days later when Doyoung finds himself walking towards the convenience store again. There’s a spring in his step and he isn’t even embarrassed about it. He and Yuta have been texting regularly since they exchanged numbers, and Doyoung is confident that they’re friends now. Of course, Doyoung wants to be more than that, because he’s pretty sure this is what falling for someone feels like. But to be fair, anyone would have fallen for Yuta, with his charming, caring, hilarious goddamn self. The Japanese boy is just perfect and Doyoung cannot stop thinking about him. So he’s going to the store tonight... just to see Yuta.

The bell chimes when he walks in, and not so surprisingly, Yuta is the only one in the store. Doyoung doesn’t waste any time before picking up a bag of pretzels and hopping on an empty spot on the cash register.

“Hi.”

“Hey” Yuta smiles at him. Doyoung knows smiling is a common thing but he swears Yuta’s deserves its own exhibition in a museum. Just a room full of pictures of Yuta smiling. Oh, Doyoung would _so_ pay for that.

Yuta pulls him out of his creepy thoughts by reaching out and grabbing a handful of pretzels from his bag. He’s got at least seven of them in his mouth when he spits out a: “So, what’s up?”

They’ve been talking for hours when Yuta realises it’s time for him to close up the store. Of course, Doyoung helps him.

“Why do I feel like this is becoming a routine?” Yuta questions. “You know, you should start working here; at least you’ll get paid.”

Doyoung laughs. “I don’t do this for money, dumbass. I’m just helping you.”

They keep bickering until Yuta locks the door behind them. Afterwards, there’s a stretch of comfortable silence where they just smile softly at each other under the faint lights of the street, with no one else around them. Yuta’s eyes twinkle like stars under the moonlight, and this, whatever it is between them, feels more intimate than anything Doyoung has ever experienced.

Yuta is just so incredibly beautiful, not just on the outside but also as a person; and Doyoung can tell that even from the short time that he’s known him. He shines. His personality, his warm smile, his sparkling eyes: everything about him just overflows with life. But suddenly, his peaceful expression changes into what seems like one of distress.

“Actually, I have something I wanted to ask you.” he says, his tone serious and slightly panicked. Doyoung doesn’t know if he should be worried or not.

“Okay... what is it?” Doyoung asks, trying to speak with a tone he hopes is comforting.

Yuta looks shy, nervous even. He doesn’t make eye contact with Doyoung, and he’s doing that thing with his hand at the back of his neck again. Doyoung wonders what it is that he wants to ask so badly.

“I was wondering if uhm...” Yuta stops for a second, biting his bottom lip. He seems to consider running away for a moment before shaking those thoughts away and looking Doyoung in the eye. “I was wondering if you’re dating anyone at the moment?”

Doyoung is taken aback for a second. Out of all the things he would’ve thought Yuta would ask, this was not one of them. He thinks about pinching himself to see if he’s dreaming or not, but before he can do that, Yuta starts rambling.

“I mean I understand if you are because you know, you look like the type of guy that would definitely be dating someone at all times because I mean look at you you’re so amazing and handsome and smart and oh my god what am I saying-“

As cute as he finds Yuta just rambling his feelings for him, Doyoung has to stop him in fear of the Japanese boy having a heart attack.

“Yuta. Hey, Yuta” Doyoung grips Yuta’s shoulders. “Look at me.” When Yuta makes eye contact with him, he looks both scared and excited and for a moment Doyoung just wants to kiss him then and there because he just looks _so_ adorable. But he realises he should talk to the boy and spare him from his nerves first.

“To answer your question, no, I’m not dating anyone at the moment.” Yuta lets out a breath so deep that Doyoung can see his chest physically relaxing. He goes on:

“Though there is this guy that I really like.” Doyoung can’t stop the small smile taking over his features.

Yuta seems to catch up, smirking. “Oh? And who might that be?” he asks, taking one step closer to Doyoung.

Doyoung realises that his hands are still on Yuta's shoulders, so he lets them slide down from his biceps to his forearms to his hands until he’s got their fingers laced together on each hand, the warmth of Yuta’s palms a contrast against his always cold hands.

“Let’s see. He’s handsome, funny, charming, and overall really amazing.”

Yuta’s smile gets bigger. “He sounds like a pretty good catch.” He steps a little closer, and Doyoung realises that their noses are almost touching. His eyes fall to Yuta’s lips for a split second before he quickly looks back up; but from the look in his eyes, it’s obvious that Yuta’s noticed him looking at his lips.

“He is.” Doyoung says, and before he knows it, there’s another set of lips on his. For a brief second, he doesn’t know what to do; but he catches up quickly, kissing Yuta back. It doesn’t take him too long to come to the conclusion that Yuta is a really good kisser, and that fact has him thinking about what he’s like when the kiss is... more passionate. But for now, Yuta kisses him softly. His beautiful lips that Doyoung couldn’t stop staring at turn out to feel even better than he imagined. They’re soft, and taste like soda-flavoured candy -which Doyoung doesn’t mind.

They both pull back after a few seconds, not wanting to start making out in the middle of the street. _Later, _Doyoung assures himself when he just wants to hold Yuta’s jaw tight and shove his tongue down the Japanese boy’s mouth.

“So... be my boyfriend?” Yuta asks, leaning his forehead against Doyoung’s.

“Well, normally you’d need to take me out on a date first; but I can make an exception for you” Doyoung smiles, pecking the Japanese boy on the lips for a second that feels awfully short for his liking.

Yuta holds his hands, lacing their fingers together. “Alright then, boyfriend! We’re going out on a date tomorrow.”

Doyoung nods in approval, and Yuta smiles at him so beautifully that for a second, Doyoung thinks that all of this, _Yuta_, is just a figment of his imagination. So he kisses him. Just to make sure that he’s not dreaming, of course.

When they pull back, Doyoung reluctantly says: “I gotta go now.” He starts to walk away backwards. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Yuta flashes him a smile so bright it lights up the whole street. “See you tomorrow. Good night!”

Doyoung waves at his boyfriend (his boyfriend!!!) before turning around and walking away.

And as he’s on his way home, walking under the dim moonlight, Doyoung realises: The night breeze had never felt so peaceful.

**yukkuri**

goodnight doyoungie~

**doyoungie**

goodnight babe<3

**Author's Note:**

> aaa thank you for reading til the end & i hope you liked it! 
> 
> hmu on social media:  
twitter: dawonjem  
curiouscat: pcybloom


End file.
